Iain MacArtair
Tha an artaigeil seo ann an Gàidhlig. Is urrainn an fhear Beurla a leughadh an seo. Cruinneachaidhean Foillsichte Beatha Rugadh Iain MacArtair ann an Suardail, ann an dachaigh cuideachd a mhàthar, air an t-6mh là den Òg-mhios 1918. Chaidh a thoirt à sin chun an dachaigh aca fhèin – an seann Stèisean Poileis ann an Garrabost. Bha an teaghlach an sin airson a’ chiad sia bliadhna de bheatha. Ann an 1924 leig ’athair dheth a dhreuchd, agus cheannaich e a’ Phàirce, am Pabail Uarach. Chaidh e dhan sgoil am Pabail agus an dèidh sin gu Àrdsgoil MhicNeacail. Chaidh e don oilthigh an Obar Dheathain far an do cheumnaich e le MA an dèidh a bhith a’ dèanamh Ceiltis, Beurla, Laideann agus cuspairean eile – 9 gu lèir. Bha e air a bhith a’ sgrìobhadh bho bha e gu math òg, agus ann an 1939 bhuannaich e bonn òr Miller Weir airson na comharraidhean a b’àirde ann an litreachas aig a’ Mhòd Nàiseanta. B’e Seumas MacThòmais, a bha e fhèin na bhàrd, a bha air ceann Sgoil Phabail nuair a bha Iain a’ dol innte, agus tha fhios gun tug esan buaidh air, gu h-àraidh seach gun robh MacThòmais a’ cur na Gàidhlig air adhart anns an sgoil – rud nach robh a’ tachairt ach ainneamh aig an àm ud. Tha raon fharsaing de stoidhlichean anns a’ bhàrdachd aige, eadar òrain thraidiseanta agus obair san nòs ùr, agus bàrdachd agus òrain aotrom nam measg. Tha eisimpleirean de eadar-theangachadh bàrdachd a-measg a chuid obrach. Bha e sgileil air rosg a sgrìobhadh, eadar aistean agus sgeulachdan goirid, agus bhiodh e cuideachd a’ sgrìobhadh agus ag eadar-theangachadh dealbhan-cluiche. Ged a chaidh cuid den obair aige a cho-bhualadh ann an Gairm, ann an Eilean Fraoich, agus ann an Rosg nan Eilean, tha mòran den obair aige nach deach an clò fhathast. Tha trì de na h-òrain aige air a bheil daoine eòlach bho bhith gan cluinntinn air an seinn. ‘S iad sin: “Cuimhnich, a ghille a thig as an dùthaich”, “Creag an Fhraoich” agus “Oran dom chèile.” An dèidh an oilthigh fhàgail thòisich e a’ teagaisg ann an 1941, a’ teagaisg grunnan chuspairean san àrd-sgoil. Nuair a thòisich e a’ teagaisg, bha gainnead luchd-teagaisg ann air sgàth ’s gun deach cuid de thidsearan a thogail dhan chogadh. Mar sin, anns a’ chiad bhliadhna teagaisg bha e ann an grunnan sgoiltean air feadh Siorrachd Rois agus Chrombaidh, a’ gabhail àite tidsearan a bha dheth le tinneas no eile. Bha e am Barbhas, am Beàrnaraigh, an Inbhir Àsdal, an Inbhir Pheotharain agus an Àbhach. Ann an 1942 fhuair e obair an Sgoil MhicNeacail far an robh e a’ teagaisg Beurla agus Gàidhlig airson a’ mhòrchuid den ùine agus, tro thìde, far an robh dreuchd leas-prìomh thidsear aige. Ann an 1965, ghluais e gu Bunsgoil MhicNeacail mar Leas Mhaighstir-sgoile, agus nuair a dh’fhosgail Bunsgoil Steòrnabhaigh ann an 1969, ’s e a fhuair dreuchd Maighstir-sgoile air an sgoil ùr. Ann an 1951 phòs e Catriona Stiùbhart bhon Bhac. Bha ceathrar chloinne aca: Iain, Peigi, Colin agus Careen. Bha iad a’ fuireach an Steòrnabhagh, far an robh am Park Guest House aca. Anns na bliadhnaichean mu dheireadh de a bheatha, chaidh e fhèin agus Catriona air ais a dh’fhuireach sa Phàirce, am Pabail Uarach. Bha Iain gu mòr an lùib buidhnean ionadail leithid clubaichean òigridh agus ball-coise, nuair a bha e fhèin na b’òige, agus nuair a dh’fhas e na bu shine, an lùib nithean Gàidhlig. Bha e na cheann-suidhe air Comunn Gàidhealach Leòdhais agus bha e na chomhairliche Gàidhlig aig còisirean Lacasdail agus Steòrnabhaigh. Bho am gu am bha an fhiosrachadh farsaing a bha aige air a chleachdadh leis a’ Bh.B.C agus rinn e grunnan prògaman Gaidhlig air rèidio dhaibh. Leig Iain dheth a dhreuchd ann an 1978, aig aois trì fichead, ach cha robh a shlàinte glè mhath eadhon aig an àm sin, agus bhàsaich e air 30 Samhain 1987, an dèidh tinneas fada.